


Attack (Scarlet Vision)

by ScarletPhantom1704



Series: Scarlet Vision One-Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, IW reimagine, based on IW trailer, found this in my large collection of abandoned WIPs, pre-infinity war speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhantom1704/pseuds/ScarletPhantom1704
Summary: Wanda and Vision are brutally attacked during their romantic endeavor to escape the troubles of the past. Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight have found the two in Edinburgh, seeking the mind stone for Thanos, the mad titan.





	Attack (Scarlet Vision)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a scene I’d written before I watched IW based on trailer footage. It got lost in my mess of WIPs, and even though the fic it’s apart of is trash, I felt this part was worth posting. Hopefully it’ll help us all cope with the events of one Endgame. I hope you enjoy!

Wanda’s powers burn with rage as she dodges another attack from the extra-terrestrial woman. Her eyes, which she had learned to tame and mask, burns scarlet with an unimaginable intensity. Fury boils under Wanda’s skin as the two connect eyes briefly. She then blocks a strong punch and sends an energy blast forwards into Proxima Midnight’s chest.

She grunts and stumbles back, nearly losing her footing. Wanda sends another blast but Proxima blocks it with her spear causing it to ricochet back to the young fighter. Wanda quickly blocks her rebounding energy but leaves her legs vulnerable. Proxima uses this chance to attack, leaving a deep gash in the redhead’s leg.

Wanda gasps in pain and her knees buckle, leaving her collapsed on the ground with Thanos’ child hovering above her. The spear is pointed at her face and Wanda looks up to meet the blood-red, piercing gaze of her combatant.

“You never give up, do you? Arrogance has consequences, deadly ones.” Wanda doesn’t listen to the woman, instead she aims a sharp kick at her legs and then shoots another pulsating energy blast at the villain. This projects her backwards into a nearby brick wall, causing Proxima to gasp out in pain. 

Wanda takes this quick moment to inspect her injured leg quickly, her flesh torn with jagged sides from the spear and blood spilling slowly from it. The wound wasn’t fatal but that didn’t stop it from hurting immensely.

Wanda growls with clenched teeth, muttering profanities while looking up, expecting to see the alien still crumpled on the ground from the impact but instead she had disappeared. Quickly, with the help of her powers, she rips a strip of fabric from her jacket’s sleeve to wrap around her leg. She winces as she dresses the wound with her makeshift bandage. A scream then echoes out into the dead of the night and Wanda’s heart starts to quicken as she recognizes it: Vision.

A chill runs up Wanda’s spine as his scream echoes in her ears briefly. A million thoughts flood her mind; many of them portray the worst possible situations. A brutal wave of guilt rushes over her. If it wasn’t for her asking him to stay, he wouldn’t be in this situation. She pushes the guilt away, saving it for a time when she and Vision weren’t in danger.

“Leave him alone!” She yells, ignoring the sharp pain in her leg and standing up. Just as she did at the airport battle a few years ago, she propels herself up into the air and vaults onto the roof of a nearby building. Her leg aches as she puts pressure on it. What she sees causes the blood in her veins to boil and her heart to fill with a wild sense of hatred. 

Vision is trapped under the foot of Corvus Glaive, Proxima’s husband and a fellow child of Thanos. His glaive digs into the Mind Stone and Proxima aims her spear at Vision’s temple as if threatening him to move.

Any sense of logic slips from Wanda’s grasp and she propels herself over to save the synthezoid. “Vizh!” She exclaims, aiming an intense energy blast forward. Using her telekinetic powers, she splits it into two while it soars, aiming it at their chests. They are launched away from Vision, with a force strong enough to kill the average human being. They land in a heap next to one another, stirring slightly. Wanda rushes forward and gently helps Vision backwards, leaning him against a railing.

“Are you okay, Vizh?” He shakes his head, removing his hands from his side to reveal a deep gash, shimmering a bright yellow color. Wanda gasps, her eyes transitioning from their scarlet color to a soft green. Her heart aches at the sight of him in pain and she quickly assesses his current state.

His breaths come in sharp gasps and the mechanical spinning of his eyes slows. She lays a hand on his cheek and he leans into it, craving comfort. Despite wanting to stay, Wanda knows that the threat needs to be eliminated. She spins her head around to see the alien couple rising to their feet. She causes them to crumple once more, buying valuable time. She can strongly feel the searing sting of her wound, but she ignores it and focuses on the larger matter at hand.

“Can you contact Steve?” she questions, kneeling down beside him and clutching his hand. His cool, vibranium hand encased around hers provides a bit of solace. She bites her lip, worried. He nods with a flutter of the eyes and she smiles softly before saying, “Good, I’ll hold them off. He can’t be too far away. We need to -”

“Wanda!” Vision exclaims with a weak voice, pulling her downwards towards the rough concrete. With help from the railing, he stands up quickly and shoots a beam from the Mind Stone, crippling Corvus. Proxima rushes to his side, worry plastered upon her unusual face. Vision’s expression is furious before he winces again, collapsing to the ground.

“Thanks, Vizh.” Wanda spins around, standing in between the Children of Thanos and the injured synthezoid. Her power runs swiftly through her veins and it appears as glowing, threatening spheres resting in both hands. Her eyes, once again, transform from their usual green to a menacing scarlet hue. Her rage holds the undeniable power of a raging wildfire ripping its way through a forest in July.

“You will never get to him, at least not without killing me first,” Wanda growls, her nostrils flaring in the process. Vision whimpers in an attempt to protest but he just collapses back to the ground in agony. Exhaustion starts to seep its way into Wanda’s body but she fights it.

She hears the Children of Thanos laugh in disbelief; a grunt from Corvus follows as he stands upwards. With him back on his feet, the villains converge on the young woman dubbed the Scarlet Witch. With an unusual, animalistic growl, Wanda rips a bench from the ground and, with it now encased in a scarlet glow, throws it at the couple. The two jump away, dodging the bench.

In desperation, Wanda scans the depths of her own memories of how she’s defeated villains in the past and her mind instantly finds the Ultron battle; how she tore apart the Ultron minions, splitting them in a matter of seconds.

Wanda furrows her brows, staring at the glaive held in Corvus’ hand. She feels as her powers start to tear apart the molecules slowly before it bursts; the shards of the glaive falling to the ground still encased in the scarlet outline. Corvus’ eyes widen in shock as it falls before him and that, in turn, draws a smirk on Wanda’s face. In a blind rage, Proxima launches her spear at Wanda but she blocks it with the help of a force field, causing it to clatter to the ground.

Without her weapon, Proxima Midnight rushes in quickly, aiming a sharp punch to Wanda’s face. Wanda blocks it, instead planting her own punch to the side of Proxima’s horned skull. Using her knee, she jabs the alien’s shin sharply and then sends a quick blast of energy to Corvus, who quickly rushes in to avenge his injured wife. Proxima grabs her spear and launches it forcefully. Wanda dodges, the three small blades grazing her arm. It falls next to Vision, who carefully grabs it, placing it far from the grasps of its owner.

Proxima snarls before stepping forward, sending a series of kicks and punches at the young fighter. She lands a few blows on Wanda’s pale skin and a swift kick to her chin results in a busted lip. The metallic tang of blood rests on her tongue because of the attack; Wanda raises a hand to her lip, wincing slightly at the sting.

She recovers quickly from the attack before sending a ball of energy forward. It skims Proxima’s legs, not causing her to fall over but it does provoke a flinch from her. Corvus is then by her side, assessing his companion quickly just as Wanda did to Vision. Proxima brushes him off as if saying she was fine. He returns his gaze to Wanda and Vision with a hungry vengeance. The blow of losing his powerful spear has left an impact on the alien but the reason why is unknown to Wanda.

Wanda stares back at her attackers and her powers spark in the palms of her hands, her raging anger easily known to the seeing eye. They rush in simultaneously, both of the villains weaponless. Wanda dodges a few attacks but she retreats back to Vision and creates a powerful force field around them. Her exhaustion was getting the best of her and she needed to find an escape.

“Wanda?” Vision croaks out with worry laced in his voice. “What are you doing? You know how much energy that your force field requires and with it being this large, you could -”

“I know what I am doing Vision. This is the only way to protect you without getting the both of us killed,” She responds forcefully, causing Vision to not respond back. Now that she’s had time to acknowledge it, the searing pain in her leg causes tears to spring to her eyes.

The only noise present is the deep breaths from both human and synthezoid and the angry, muffled yells of Thanos’ children outside of the force field. Wanda winces each time they strike the force field. In desperation, she breaks the unusual silence.

“Did you get in contact with Steve yet?” Wanda grunts as she focuses intently on repelling the two individuals. Her muscles ache from the extensive battle and she can feel her body screaming in protest.

“Captain Rogers is fastly approaching along with Natasha and Sam.” Vision responds, stopping mid-sentence to take a breath. “The team were off on a covert mission in London when they got my message. I am unsure when they will be arriving exactly but it can assure you it will be soon,” he explains, his breathing still labored.

Wanda nods despite comprehending very little of the message. Thanos’ children are now pressing against the force field in an attempt to get to their victims which is also putting a grueling amount of strain on Wanda’s powers. It is evident that the two won’t leave without the Mind Stone and they’d kill anyone who’d get in their way to complete their mission.

Black spots start to fill her vision and her surroundings start to spin. She can vaguely see movement occurring from behind her flickering force field but slowly, the black spots start to fit together like puzzle pieces. A loud ringing fills her ears and the darkness consumes Wanda; the darkness like a predator and the Scarlet Witch like its unfortunate prey.


End file.
